Dream Girl
by Roxy9785
Summary: Ron has a crush on Hermione and she doesn't notice, so he does everything he can to win her attention. Will things take a turn for the worst?
1. A New Crush

**Hey Guys! It's been really long since I've done a fanfic and I'm finally back! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so don't judge me. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I will be updating once or twice a week.**

* * *

Ron, now 16, was on his way to Hogwarts with his friend Harry who was also 16, on the Hogwarts train. They would start their first day of school.

"Harry", Ron said, "You've been reading that book for weeks now, could you at least do something more fun?". Harry had been reading a book about magic and it seemed like he would never stop reading it.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Ron, what could possibly be more fun than the exiting world of magic and wizardry?". "Well, certainly not reading a book", Ron replied, "I could possibly do more fun stuff than you anyday".

"Oh really?", Harry said. Then Harry gave the book to Ron and preformed a magic trick. "Aguamenti!", Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Ron. Harry's wand jetted water out and on to Ron's face. Harry was laughing hysterically as his friend spat some water out of his mouth. "Haha, very funny Harry", Ron said wiping his face.

As soon as they were at Hogwarts, they met up with Hermione, she had her arms crossed. "Hi Hermione!", Harry said before Hermione hugged him.

"Hi Ron, how was your summer guys?", she asked pulling down her shirt. "Ehh, it was standard", Harry said. He then looked around looking concerned, "Have you seen Ginny anywhere?".

"Oh no, not yet, let's go inside", Hermione said as she took off as her friends followed. Hermione was speed walking in the hallway and saw the back of a girl with red straight hair.

"Ginny!", she shouted. Ginny turned around in shock, "Hermione?!". They both ran and gave each other a big hug.

Harry and Ron were just watching them hug and talk about their summer with one another. "Aww look at that", Ron said, "My sister is best friends with my girlfriend". Suddenly, Ron turned red after realizing what he just said.

"What?!", Harry said in shock. Ron stuttered, "Um uh, I said my best friend!", he said. "No way! Ron, do you have a crush on Hermione?", he asked loudly. Ron shushed him, "Well, I'd be lying if I said no".

"You need to tell her!", he insisted. "No! Have you lost your mind Potter? If I tell her now, she wouldn't like me like that". Harry shrugged, "OK, fine we'll just have to wait now won't we?".

"I love you hair! Did you bleach it?", Ginny asked while swirling Hermione's curls. Hermione laughed, "No, it just gotten more blonde". "Well, It's a good look on you", Ginny said. Hermione noticed that Ginny has changed too, "I've seen you curled your hair now". Ginny smiled, "I know, my straight hair was so plain looking".

"Hey Ginny, you look really pretty", Harry said walking up to her. She blushed, "Thank you Harry". Ron walked up to all of them, "Guys we should be heading to our potions class right now".

They all headed into the classroom being greeted by friends like Neville, Luna, and Angelina. "You look gorgeous Hermione", Angela said. "You're telling me", Ron said under his breath. The class had a seat as Snape told the class what potion to make.

"Let's see if you students remember any potions", he said, then he pulled out a book and started reading. Ron knew he wanted to make an Amortentia but he didn't want Hermione to love him for nothing, and she'd soon find out anyway.

"Ron, can you help me with this?", Ron looked up to see Hermione, her shirt was off the shoulders, it was blue. She had on shorts too, her two inch heels made her taller but not as tall as Ron.

"Ron? Ron are you alright?", she said waving her hand over his face. He was in a daze, he quickly snapped out of his daydreaming. "Uh, yeah I'm fine, what do you need help on?".

"Well, I don't remember what to do next on this Euphoria potion", she admitted, "I added seven castor beans and let it turn brown but I don't know what to do now". Ron told her to add shrivelfig until the potion turns pink. Then it shimmered to an orange color.

"And lastly, add wormwood to turn it yellow and you're done!", he said proudly. She smiled at him, "Wow Ron, when did you get so smart?".

He laughed, "Well, ya know, I'm just good old Ron". "Thank you", she said. Class was dismissed minutes later and all the students were dismissed to lunch in the Great Hall.

Hermione was sitting beside Ginny, and Harry and Ron were on the opposite side. "Ginny, can I talk to you for a second?", Ron asked getting up. "Sure, I'l be back Hermione", Ginny said getting up to leave too. "What is it Ron?", she asked a bit annoyed. He hesitated, "I um, I like Hermione".

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked that! Please review, it really encourages me to know that someone likes my story!**


	2. Love Potion Gone Wrong

**Here's chapter 2! I actually wrote some of this at school lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny stared at her brother in shock, "You what?!". Ron repeated himself, "I like H-". Ginny interrupted, "No! Don't say it again!". Ginny put her hands on her hips and looked back at Harry and Hermione, then back to Ron.

"Ron, Hermione is waaay out of your league", she said. Ron scoffed, "No she's not! Sure she is hot, but I really like her. Ginny, you're friends with her, what does she like?".

"Huh, obviously not you", Ginny shot. "Bloody hell Ginny! I'll prove to you that she can be my girlfriend by the end of the year!", Ron yelled. She crossed her arms, "Fine, I'd love to see you get rejected".

When she had finished all her classes, Hermione was headed for the Girls' Dormitory. She could hear the clanking of her heels on the hard wood. She was greeted by Ginny at the door.

"I an exhauseted!", whined Hermione as she threw her bag and fell on her bed. Ginny sighed, "You know Hermione, have you ever thought that someone might have a crush on you?"

"Not that I know of", Hermione answered, "but I know you like Harry, you liked him since a few years ago!". Ginny blushed, "Well, he is cute, he has jet black hair and eyes that melt your soul".

"Well, you should ask him out, you've known him for five years now", Hermione said. Ginny raised her eyebrow, "Just like you've known Ron for five years".

Hermione rose from the bed, "What?! I don't like Ron!". "I never said you liked him", Ginny said.

Hermione grabbed a pillow and put it over her head as she fell on her bed again, "Whatever!". Hermione then got ip to take a shower.

Ginny needed a plan to get Hermione to like Ron, fast. She decided to make her drink a love potion. She waited at night for Hermione to be asleep.

When everything seemed clear, Ginny quietly exitted the dorm and walked up to the Potions class. Ginny tried to turn the knob, the door was locked. She remembered that she has a bobby pin in her hair.

She quickly removed it and gently picked the lock. The door opened easily and she walked in. She didn't want to close the door, she didn't want to make more noise. Ginny rushed to one of the tables and mixed the potion.

Once she was almost done, she heard someone walking outside in the halls. Ginny quickly hid under the table. The footsteps came closer and soon, someone walked in.

"Is anybody in here?", a voice asked. "Snape", Ginny thought. She tried not to panic and stayed quiet. Within a few minutes, Snape has left the room and locked the door. "Phew", Ginny got up and finally finished the potion.

She snuck to the door and closed it. She ran as quietly as possible back to her room. She was surprised that nobody woke up. Ginny placed the potion in her drawer. She then went to her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ginny grabbed a cup from her bag and poured the potion into it. Hermione then woke up, rubbing her eyes. "Here Hermione, have some water", Ginny said handing it to her. "Thanks Ginny", she then drank the whole cup.

"Hey, you wanna see the boys?", Ginny asked. "Sure", Hermione said. They both exitted the dorm and looked for the boys. They went into the library to find them studying. Harry looked up from his papers and smiled "Hey guys".

Hermione began twirling her hair, "Hi Harry, you look really handsome today". Harry then looked down at his outfit, "Thank you Hermione". She giggled and took a seat next to him.

Ron looked jealous, "What's wrong with Hermione?". Ginny had just realized what had happened. "I think she likes Harry", Ginny replied. "What exactly did you do Ginny?", Ron asked sounding serious.

"Well, I kind of gave her a love potion", she said nervously. Ron gasped, "What?!". "But only so she can like you, not Harry", she said waving her hands.

"Great Ginny, just great, how are we gonna fix this?". Ginny crossed her arms and thought for a second, "Well, the potion lasts for two days soo...". Ron facepalmed, "So i have to go through two days with Hermione drooling over Harry?!".

Ron was furious, he had liked Hermione since last year. He never realized how beautiful she was. Ginny was feeling guilty now that her plan has failed.

Hermione stared dreamily at Harry, "Harry, do you want to sit together at lunch", she asked. Harry stopped writing and looked up at Hermione, "Sure Hermione, we eat lunch everyday". Hermione giggled, "You're so funny!".

Ginny needed to convince Hermione that she doesn't like Harry. As disgusting as it is, she wanted Hermione to like her brother Ron. She thought they had more chemistry than her and Harry. Besides, Ginny liked Harry but she wasn't jealous because Hermione only loves Harry because of the potion.

Later at lunch, Hermione was lying her head on Harry's shoulder. Ginny stared at them, she was trying to think of something to say to break the ice. She then spoke up, "So Hermione, do you want to go to the Common room with Ron and me?". She brung up her head, "Yeah, we can bring Harry too". Ron didn't look to happy about that.


	3. Fighting

**This took me the whole day to write! Anyways, enjoy and leave me a review!**

* * *

They were on their way to the Common room. Hermione was lying Harry's shoulder while they were walking. Ginny and Ron were walking side to side.

"Ginny, you better not let Hermione do anything to Harry", he said firmly. "Don't worry Ron, I'm sure Hermione wouldn't do anything to Harry", Ginny responded. "I hope", she muttered under her breath.

Once they've reached the Common room, Ginny began working on her notebook. Ron was just looking at Hermione, cuddling Harry on the couch.

Harry was feeling uncomfortable, "Um, Hermione, you've been acting really weird lately", he said. "What do you mean baby?", she asked. Ron clenched his fists. Harry looked confused, "Why are you calling me baby?".

"Because, you are my boyfriend", Hermione responded. Harry laughed, "Um, but we had never dated before". Hermione laughed, "Why are you so funny?". Ginny didn't even think it was the love potion anymore, she acted like she was drunk.

Ron couldn't help getting more angrier. He got up from his chair, "Hermione, can we talk outside?". "Fine", Hermione groaned. She got up from the couch, "I'll see you later", she said to Harry. She turned and followed Ron outside the Common room.

"Ok, what's up?", Ron asked. He had his shoulders crossed and she had her hands on her hips. "Oh I'm good", she responded smiling. "No", he said annoyed, "I mean, why are you acting like this?". Hermione cocked her head, "Acting like what?".

Ron ignored her, "Oh don't act like you don't know, you act like you 'love' Harry". She scoffed, "Well, I do 'love' him, she said doing air quotes on the word love. He scoffed, "Oh please, you wouldn't know love if it smacked you in the face!". She felt so offended, "Oh really? You don't think that this is love?", she put her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Ron was breathing heavily but he resisted, "Ehh, I've seen better". She scoffed and unwrapped her arms, "Whatever! Harry's my boyfriend anyway!". Ron was annoyed, "But he's not your boyfriend, I'm your boyfriend!", he said. He blushed at what he just said and regretted it but Hermione didn't seem to care.

She laughed, "Are you serious? I wouldn't be your girlfriend if you were the last guy on earth!". "Says the one who has never had a boyfriend before", Ron shot back. Hermione gasped, "I'm sure that wouldn't matter because Harry is all I need, besides, what's so great about having a lot of boyfriends?". Ron sighed, she did have a point.

"You know, whatever! I love Harry!", she said. Ron and Hermione went back inside. "Come on Harry, let's leave", she said still angry. Harry didn't respond, he grabbed all his stuff and left with her.

Hermione and Harry were now standing outside in the hallway. They were quiet, Hermione slowly took Harry's glasses off. "Hermione, what are y-". She put her finger to his lip, "Shh", she said. She then leaned towards him and kissed his lips.

After a few minutes they pulled apart. There was only silence between them. "Hermione look, you're a really beautiful and smart girl but, I only like you as a sister", he said. "Oh don't act like you don't love it", she laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

Then, the door opened, it was Ron. He had just saw Harry kissing Hermione. He felt a rush of adrenaline and anger. He never thought that he'd be this angry at his best friend.

They suddenly pulled apart after Harry saw him, "Harry, how could you?". Harry was scared, "Ron, it's not what it looks like, really!". He knew that Ron liked Hermione and Ron looked like he was about to attack a bear. "Oh, it's exactly what it looks like", Hermione said smiling.

She was about to kiss him but Ron stopped them, "Enough you guys!". "Ron, I know you like Hermione but I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!". Ron then had his arms crossed, "But did you enjoy it?". That was one heck of a question. Harry did have to admit, Hermione was a good kisser, but he didn't want to say that.

"No", he easily responded. Ron didn't believe him, "You're lying". "No! I told you I like Hermione as a friend!". "Yeah sure", he replied going back to his dormitory. "Hermione, I'll be back Okay?". Hermione shook her head, "Yeah, go ahead".

Harry followed Ron, "Ron, please let me explain!". Ron walked faster, "What is there to explain?". "Everything!", Harry said. Ron had opened the door and slammed it in Harry's face. Harry knocked but Ron didn't answer.

"Ron, I would never kiss the girl you like", he said. Ron was just being passive about it, "Yeah sure". Harry sighed, "You really do like her huh?". Ron grew more gentle, "Yes, I'm crazy about her". Harry smiled at this, "Can you open the door now, and we can talk?".

He opened the door and let Harry inside, "I don't know why she suddenly likes you". "I honestly don't know why either Ron", he said. Harry then though about it, "Maybe it's Amortentia!". Ron looked at him, he never really thought about that, "But how would you know Harry?".

"Because, Hermione wouldn't normally act like this. And don't you think it would be weird for her to like me after I told her that I felt like she was a sister to me?", he explained. Ron agreed, "Yeah, you might have a point mate". "The potion will only last 24 hours", Harry said.

"What? Ginny told me it would last two days", Ron stated. "Well it depends, love potions will be dependent by the weight of the drinker or the attractiveness of the person their attracted too". "Well I hope she gets back to normal soon", Ron admitted.

Hermione had woken up and took a shower. She changed into a white crop top and shorts with a black leather jacket. Ginny then walked in the room after getting a drink. "Ooh, you look good today, why are you dressed in that for". "For Harry of course", she said applying red lipstick. "Umm, don't you think it's weird that you like Harry?", Ginny asked her.

"No, why?", Hermione asked. "Well don't you think that maybe his friend Ron is cute?". Hermione shrugged, "Nah, he was really rude to me last night and I'd never date him, what do you have in you're hand?". "Oh, I just brought you some water", Ginny said.

"Aww, that's really sweet Ginny", she said taking it from her hand and drinking it. It was actually an antidote for the love potion, Thank, Merlin it was a clear liquid", Ginny thought. She watched as Hermione gulp the entire thing. Hermione felt different and suddenly switched back to normal.

"Uh, I feel weird, Ginny what happened?", Hermione asked. "You were under a love potion's spell". "What? Why?", she questioned. "Well, I sort of gave you a love potion so you could fall in love with Ron", she admitted. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Ron!". "Sure you do", Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione just scoffed, "Come on, let's go look for them". They exitted their room to find the boys in the school.


End file.
